El Tabú de los ángeles
by Ruka Hatake
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0". El mayor tabú para un ángel es el de amar a un humano incluso si se es el ángel más fuerte de la humanidad. Basada en el Dj "el deterioro mental de heichou"


**El Tabú de los ángeles**

 **Ruka Hatake**

Es el año 738, los humanos llegan a la cúspide de su maldad y soberbia; finalmente abren puertas desconocidas en su busqueda por más poder, prestigio y dinero hacia el mismo infierno. Cientos de demonios se agitan por las diversas puertas abiertas por todo el planeta tierra, se apoderan no solo de cuerpos humanos si no que se transforman en una monstruosidad conjunta que el mundo conocera y temerá desde entonces como Titanes.

Tras siete años de lucha constante y con la población reducida a solo un tercio de lo que llego a ser, la humanidad siente su ocaso llegar. No obstante, en un giro inesperado para la gran mayoría sobreviviente, descienden de los cielos tropas de ángeles mandados por Dios para la protección de los humanos y de la vida en el planeta tierra.

ԼΕѴΙ ΗΕΐΣΉΘ ԼΕѴΙ ΗΕΐΣΉΘ ԼΕѴΙ ΗΕΐΣΉΘ * ԼΕѴΙ ΗΕΐΣΉΘ ԼΕѴΙ ΗΕΐΣΉΘ ԼΕѴΙ ΗΕΐΣΉΘ

Un ángel no debe amar, no puede.

Pero Levi sabe que su misión ha sido trastocada en cuanto ve esos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de miedo, de odio y de tantas emociones entremezcladas que solo puede compararlo con la fuerza destructiva de un volcán. No, no es la primera vez que ve una mirada así, la profundidad de un alma que no ha sido tocada si no practicamente destrozada y por eso le toma meses entender porque este niño es diferente a los cientos de humanos que ha conocido desde que Dios le dio la orden de bajar a la tierra y ayudar a salvar a la humanidad.

Amar es un tabú para un ángel, es lo que se repite mientras sus ojos no pueden apartar la mirada del joven Eren, el huérfano; el chico obsesionado con la destrucción de los titanes, el sobreprotegido por su hermana de crianza.

Él es el ángel más fuerte de la humanidad, sobre sus hombros cae una de las responsabilidades mas grandes y sin embargo mientras el pequeño mundo de los humanos sellado entre tres muros que ayudo a construir sigue en asediado solo se asegura de cuidar el sueño del chico dentro de las paredes del sótano de la fortaleza donde habitan tratando de que nadie lo note.

La situación empeora, los enemigos fuera de las murallas no lo están. Amigos que no lo son y sacan a relucir sus verdaderos planes, la muerta se multiplica logrando que lo poco que queda se reduzca más. Levi es el ángel más fuerte de la humanidad y no obstante ha perdido amigos valiosos, humanos y ángeles por igual, a veces se pregunta cuanto resistirá.

Eren enfurece, pierde el control arriesgando su vida en un ataque sin control o sentido ante un titan simio; el no puede hace otra cosa que extender sus alas y volar tan rápido como es posible, incluso dejando a sus demás compañeros desprotegidos desde el flanco izquierdo por donde vienen más titanes. Cuando corta con sus cuchillas al demonio se recuerda que un ángel ame es un tabú que Dios no puede permitirse, es demasiado poder a los pies de un simple mortal; no es un corazón sino un alma en si misma totalmente cautivada por el amor, lo mas hermoso y peligroso.

Por eso Dios hizo lo que debía, si un ángel se enamora de un humano sus alas comenzaran a teñirse de negro, la señal para sus hermanos de que ese ángel puede tornarse peligroso. La señal para ese ángel sobre recapitular y abandonar ese deseo/añoranza humana que no tiene cabida en el, porque si no lo hace, cuando su última pluma se tiña la muerte vendrá a abrazarlo sin ninguna oportunidad. Para los ángeles morir significa solo eso, el fin.

Levi sabe que morira en cuanto Eren despierta y lo mira con esos ojos dorados, sus plumas se ennegrecen un poco más cuando siente las palabras fluyendo desde cada parte de él "Te amo" le dice porque es lo que siente y no va a arrepentirse, es así, desde la primera vez que lo vio, al menos una parte de él lo sabia y ahora es todo lo que importa.

Eren le responde con un pequeño rose de sus labios.

El tiempo se acelera un poco en su contra pero sigue besando a Eren sin saber muy bien como debe de hacerlo porque es la primera vez; lo es para ambos, por eso hay mucha saliba, hay pellicos o mordidas más fuertes de lo que debería, todo es nuevo, caliente, es un sueño donde no saben bailar pero aún así no se detienen. Eren se abre paso entre la carne de Levi, lo hace de forma ruda, rasgando el interior y haciendo que gruesas lágrimas salgan de los ojos azules del ángel. Gruñe cuando finalmente esta por completo adentro y Levi puede jurar que no se ve como un chiquillo de solo dieciséis años, es lo mismo para Eren que no ve a Levi como el ángel de cientos de años, lo ve como un humano frágil, como algo sumamente hermoso.

Pero es incapaz de decirle que lo ama, por lo que Levi lo repite lo suficiente como cubrir la parte donde debería decirlo Eren.

Se quedan en la habitación hasta que no pueden retrasar más su salida, Levi sabe lo que le espera pero no baja en ningún momento su cabeza ni deja escapar cualquier expresión de lo que siente cuando los humanos a su alrededor fijan su vista con curiosidad sus alas teñidas, no hace nada cuando sus hermanos se apartan de él, ni baja la vista cuando una colérica e histérica Hanji cruza toda la sala hasta él solo para abofetearlo con toda la fuerza que posee.

El silencio se extiende sin que los humanos comprenda lo que pasa, después de todo no ha habido muchos ángeles con sus alas negras.

El cielo reclama su preciencia y lo último que viene a su mente es la cara de Eren cuando esta a punto de besarlo esa misma mañana, recuerda el toque de sus dedos sobre la tela de la camisa blanca. Incluso puede decirle a cualquiera que le pregunte sobre el aroma que Eren desprende, puede detallar la textura de su piel y la forma exacta de sus cicatrices porque las ha trazado durante casi un año con su propia piel, incluso con su lengua.

Levi es un ángel enamorado con la mitad de sus plumas negras que sigue luchando por el bien de la humanidad; y sin embargo, ahora todo es confuso, siente todo su cuerpo quemarle desde dentro. No comprende casi nada, solo quiere dejarse ir en ese sentimiento extraño y maravilloso del amor, pero algo lo retiene y puede ver a Hanji, a Petra, a Auro, a Gunter y Erd a su alrededor y un sello bajo sus pies brillar con una fuerza casi igual a la del sol.

Todo se vuelve negro y Levi deja de existir.

ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ * ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ

Eren nace entre los los muros de una enorme muralla que los protegen de demonios llamados titanes, el despierta con la conciencia plena de la existencia de ángeles a su alrededor luchando fuera de la muralla junto a humanos para defender lo que queda de la humanidad.

Pierde a su madre delante de sus ojos y su padre desaparece cuando los titanes llegan a través de las murallas, no se queda solo, tiene a Mikasa y Armin, son lo que queda de su familia incluso no siendo de su sangrw pero va a protegerlos. Hace de su vida la misión de matar a todos los titanes convirtiendose en un cúmulo de emociones viscerales y destructivas.

Conoce el nombre de Levi desde pequeño, le ha visto ir y regresar o través de las puertas de la muralla a pelear, lo admira con devoción. Cuando llega el momento de verlo de frente, de ser parte de su equipo la admiración se afianza en su corazón pero también surge un atisbo de miedo al conocer la verdadera fuerza de ese que llaman "El ángel más fuerte de la humanidad". Lo ve asesinar a casi diez titanes en lo que ellos simples humanos y sus propios congeneres pueden a duras penas someter y reducir a menos de la mitad.

Entonces pasa algo extraño, lo más loco que pudiera haber pasado, luego de casi morir a manos de un titan Simio y ser rescatado por Levi este le dice que lo ama, le mira directo a los ojos y le dice que lo ama, no sabe que hacer, mucho menos que decir así que por instinto básico lo besa.

Se ve tragado por un remolino de curiosidad, atraído como una polilla a un foco, por eso responde y demanda besos y caricias, aunque lo cierto es que Eren no lo ama, no en ese momento cuando sus labios recorren la piel blanquecina del ángel, no lo ama cuando entra por primera vez dentro de él y se corre sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que fulmina todos sus sentidos.

Cuando despierta entre sabanas sucias ve las hermosas alas del ángel teñidas por un color negro, son apenas unas cuantas de la puntas y otras completas regadas por toda la extensión de ambas alas, pero se ve fascinado por el color, cuando le pregunta por ello este solo contesta "me he de estar volviendo viejo". No vuelve a preguntar, la sonrisa y el tono juguetón es inesperado y reconfortante, no recuerda verle visto hablar así con nadie, no recuerda verle sonreír. Eren siente que podría decirle la siguiente vez que también le quiere.

Se deja consentir dentro de la efímera seguridad y vanidad de ser amado y cuidado por el ángel mas fuerte de la humanidad, su odio hacia los titanes no desaparece pero se aletarga junto con la sonrisa cada días melancólica del ángel. Cuando Levi desaparece no puede dejar de arrepentirse, no logra dejar de sentir dolor en su corazón, pues muy tarde se dio cuenta que había perdido la oportunidad de decirle al ángel que también lo amaba.

ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ * ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ

La mayor esperanza que pudieron haber tenido se había ido al diablo, ella lo había intentado con las mejores intenciones; nadie podría culparla por tratar de salvar a su amigo, su hermano. Cuando fue al cielo buscando ayuda, su padre ni siquiera abrió la puerta para escucharla, sin embargo, sus hermanos y más altos ángeles estaban de acuerdo en que si querían terminar de una vez con la constante amenaza de titanes en la tierra y la vuelta de todos sus hermanos al cielo Levi debía seguir existiendo.

Por eso le habían dado el sello, y ella había aceptado las consecuencias de sus actos delante de su padre. Porque tenia fe, era un ángel debía tenerla despues de todo, nunca imagino que algo como aquello pasaría, que vería el alma de Levi retorcerse conforme el sello nublaba su mente, cerrando no solo sus recuerdos sobre Eren sino los sentimientos de Levi hacia este.

Fueron solo minutos, eternos minutos donde sus gritos de dolor y desesperación llenaron cada rincón del cielo, de la tierra y del infierno. Cuando cayó al suelo desinflado con la piel incluso más pálida de lo usual, incluso ahí ella tuvo esperanza de que al despertarse volvería a ser el mismo sereno, fácil de irritar, el ángel estoico más fuerte, seria finalmente como antes de conocer a Eren, de enamorarse de él.

Pero no lo fue.

Los pequeños ojos azules se abrieron sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba ni a ella o cualquier persona con la que se encontraba, la desorientación lo convirtió en un animal asustado, que peleo con fuerza tratando de escapar de donde quiera lo tuvieran encerrado. En ese primer momento no era capas de modular palabra alguna siquiera.

Lo retuvieron en una pequeña celda durante más de tres semanas, sus manos, pies e incluso sus alas siendo sujetas por gruesas y cortas cadenas dándole apenas un mínimo de movilidad. Los ojos de Levi veían hacia ningún lado perdidos y ausentes; algunas veces cuando Hanji entraba el parecía reaccionar y le preguntaba porque estaba ahí, pero así de fácil la recordaba también la olvidaba.

Las semanas siguientes Levi fue trasladado al cuartel general de Hanji en la tierra, los rumores ha cerca de lo que le había pasado fueron desatándose como una tormenta de arena. El pánico de haber perdido al ángel más fuerte de la humanidad finalmente recayó en la moral de las tropas humanas, que solo podían esperar el fin inminente de una lucha que estaba haciendo se refugiaran más adentro en la última muralla.

En ese tiempo también fue la llegada de Farlan.

...

-Puedo atravesar su cuerpo, hacer que desaparesca en un enorme resplandor de energía y luz.- le dijo a Hanji acariciando las heridas de Levi causadas por las cadenas.- Pero se que no quieres eso, yo tampoco lo deseo, pero no creo que mejore. Nadie en el cielo, ni nuestro padre parece albergar esa esperanza.-

-Entonces...-

-Podemos tenerlo así encadenado por la eternidad que nos toque existir, recordando fragmento, dejando que este cuerpo se pudra a la par de su alma o bien podemos traer al chico que lo hizo caer y rezar por el milagro de que lo recuerde y sus alas se cubran por completo de negro y muera siendo él cuando menos.-

Hanji contrajo sus facciones, el cansancio era más que notorio incluso para un ser celestial la pena, el estrés y la culpa podían llevarlo no solo a enfermar sino a desaparecer.

-Desde el principio no había nada que hacer.- se dijo más así misma que al otro.

-El destino es casi imposible de torcer.-

-¿Qué pasara con la lucha contra los titanes?.-

-Padre ha mandado a Erwin y a Isabel.- Ella lo miro con sorpresa.- Cuando se enteraron de lo de Levi algunos de los humanos que abrieron las puertas se volvieron imprudentes dejándose ver despues de más cien años de hermético silencio. La batalla no esta ganada, falta mucho para siquiera pensarlo pero encontrando y exterminando al menos a la mitad de los contratistas originales podemos comenzar a cerrar las puertas.-

-Iniciar con la verdadera caza de demonios.-

-Exacto.-

-Nuestro tiempo en la tierra se esta acabando.- Cerro los ojos intentando calmarse, la culpa la carcomía por completo y la lucha apenas estaba reiniciando.

ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ * ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ ƎƦƎƝ ЈАƎ₲ƎƦ ԼΕѴΙ ΗεΐΣΉΘ

Fueron siete años los que Levi tardo en mostrar una mejoría, los recuerdos de Eren así como sus sentimientos por este seguían sellados, el solo sentía un vació desesperante que lo llevaba lejos de sus momentos de lucides. El ángel se volvía errático, violento, vagos recuerdos del cielo le llamaban a surcar nuevamente los cielos para regresar a la seguridad y confort de su casa.

No podía marcharse.

Sus alas eran inservibles.

Eren había decidido quedarse cuando Hanji fue hasta él. La odio incluso más que a los titanes, la odio en el instante en que entro a la habitación donde tenían retenido a su ángel; cuando los ojos de él no le vieron ni recordaron su nombre, ni el tacto de sus dedos en sus mejillas.

Durante los primeros meses quizo rendirse, dejar ahí ese ser que distaba mucho de quien el amaba, pero cada vez que sus pies se encaminaban hacia otro lugar, su corazón bajaba hasta su estomago y lo único que podía hacer era regresar a abrazar el cuerpo de Levi mientras lloraba y le repetía que lo amaba. No volvió a ir de misión con la legión a luchar contra los titanes, dejo de ver casi por completo a Mikasa y Armin, no podía separarse de Levi, de enseñarle a valerse por si mismo como cuando él era niño y su madre lo cuidaba.

Los días lúcidos de Levi, eran a veces incluso peores. Este se levantaba buscaba su ropa y sus armas listo para ir a luchar contra los titanes, buscaba a Hanji preguntándole que hacían en la tierra, hacia todo lo normal que pudiera haber hecho pero a él no lo reconocía. Nunca lo hacia.

Solo siete años fueron necesarios para que las cosas cambiaran y un nuevo rumbo tomaran, siete años en los que Eren no se aparto de Levi y en los que este finalmente volvió a terminar enamorado de Eren. La emoción de verse reflejado en sus ojos con amor y añoranza eran una mezcla de alivio y desesperanza porque Levi iba a recordarlo, a recordar su amor y luego iba a desaparecer.

Más plumas negras adornaron las fuertes alas del ángel, para despues este olvidara nuevamente a Eren.

 _-Tu dijiste, que él me recordaría, que entonces desaparecería siendo él. ¡¿Por qué entonces nuevamente se ha olvidado de mi?!-_

 _-No lo se..-_

 _-¡Tu le hiciste esto! ¡ENTONCES DEVUELVEMELO!-_

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.-_

Cuando Hanji escapo al cielo en busca de respuestas y de ayuda no se espero encontrarse con una pared de por medio, ninguno de sus hemanos podia ayudar pues no sabian como. El sello era viejo y las concecuancias de usarlo apenas se estaban debelando, por ahora lo único claro que tenian es que estaba destinado a padecer casi como un humano, podría volver a enamorarse de Eren o de cualquier otro pero cada vez que sus sentimientos fueran constantes y claros el sello volvería a tragarse todos esos recuerdos, esos sentimientos dejandolo vació.

Un vació que iría creciendo.

 _-Dicen que pueden pasar mil años antes de que sus alas terminen de volverse negras, si es que alguna vez llega a pasar.-_

 _-Así que se quedara solo.-_

 _-Puedes estar a su lado.- le contestó_

 _-¿Cómo?, soy humano Hanji. Si tengo suerte y no nos han tragado antes los titanes mi expectativa de vida no va más allá de los cuarenta o cincuenta.-_

 _-Si doy mis alas, me quedare aquí como un caído y tu podrás permanecer así, hasta el día que Levi muera. ó...-_

 _-¿o?-_

 _-Uno de nuestros hermanos tiene el permiso de nuestro padre para terminar su agonía.-_

 _-No voy a permitir que lo maten.-_

 _-El...-_

 _-Él ha dado todo por ustedes, por nosotros, no ha hecho nada malo, no dejare que lo asesinen, ¡No permitiré que lo sigan lastimando cuando su único pecado ha sido amarnos!-_

 _-Puedes volver amar, puedes...-_

 _-¡Callate! ¡Callate antes de que te mate!-_

Eren decidió permanecer a su lado.

Siempre a su lado.

 _-Realmente no comprendo tu odio hacia Dios, Eren. Si no fuera por él ninguno de nosotros estariamos aquí.-_

 _-No lo odio, bueno al menos no del todo.- le contestó para despues soltar un suspiro y buscando las mejores palabras para explicarse._

 _-¿Eren?-_

 _-Estoy agradecido por estar vivo, estoy agradecido de que tu estas vivo y nos hallamos conocido, pero si el es todo poderoso y ama tanto a sus hijos, entonces por qué no perdonarlos, por qué no ayudarlos.- ... - por qué no dejarlos amar libremente, dejarlos ser felices.-_

 _-Pero acaso no todos somos felices, ahora mismo yo lo soy contigo y con Hanji descubriendo nuevas tierras, diversas personas, ¿acaso esta felicidad no basta?-_

Incluso cuando su alma al igual que la de Levi se retorcía y se quemaba. Porque no podía ser feliz siendo amado y olvidado; sabedor de que cada vez que trataba de sujetarse de su amor, ese amor los dañaba a ambos, Levi olvidandolo y el manteniendo todos sus recuerdos.

 _-No entiendo la tristeza de Eren Hanji, Se que me ama pero yo no puedo controlar lo que siento, no puedo amarlo... yo..-_

 _-Esta bien Levi, ambos sabemos que nunca ha sido tu intención lastimarlo. Pero incluso así, el no puede dejar de amarte no incluso cuando tu estas escogiendo a alguien más esta vez.-_

 _-¿Esta vez?-_

Años y años pasando.

Tierras nuevas y extrañas descubiertas.

Amor olvidado junto a cientos de recuerdos secretamente atesorados, surcidos con lágrimas del humano.

 _-Eres un ángel.-_

 _-Si, lo soy.-_

 _-¿Cómo, se supone que desde que los titanes se exterminaron y exiliaron a los demonios restantes las puertas del cielo también, ninguno de nosotros tiene permitido venir.-_

 _-Padre manda a algunos a cuidar de los humanos.-_

 _-Y has caído.-_

 _-Si.-_

 _-...-_

 _-Esta bien, no me arrepiento de nada, no será mucho tiempo pero cada minuto que pase seguiré atesorando mi tiempo al lado de Jean. Por eso hermana no pongas esa cara, incluso cuando desaparezca creo que no lo haré por completo, algo de mi existencia se quedara con él.-_

La esperanza junto a heridas viejas reaparece y Hanji escribe el nombre de Marco en una piedra que sirve de tumba para un ángel que se desase como luces de luciérnagas en la noche mientras su humano duerme, mientras el canto de sus hermanos resuena como viento en todos los rincones de la tierra.

...

La fría brisa invernal entraba por las rendijas de la ventana, Levi se entretenia leyendo un libro amarillento que Hanji le había regalado hacia muchos años en una de sus primeras salidas; Las hojas lucían desgastadas debido a la inmensidad de veces que releyó cada una de las páginas.

Era apenas medio día y Hanji no regresaría de su trabajo de medio tiempo si no hasta pasada casi media tarde, quien no esperaba que tardara mucho con las provisiones de la semana era Eren. Arrugo el entrecejo al recordar al joven hombre ataviado con una enorme chamarra, botas largas, guantes, bufanda y gorro tiritando aún así de frió y negándose a dejarlo a ir él o tan siquiera de acompañarlo para ir al exterior por proviciones.

Agradecía intensamente los cuidados que ambos le daban, pero se sentía mucho mejor, sus alas estaban más fuertes que años pasados y las fiebres por las que le había tocado pasar estaban ya casi olvidadas. Pero nada de eso bastaba para ninguno de los otros dos, por lo que a el no le quedaba otra que quedarse refunfuñando.

-¡Levi!.- escucho le gritaban desde el porche de la casa.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesilla de la entrada a abrirle la puerta al mocoso. En cuanto abrió la puerta el helado viento se estrello contra su piel desnuda, haciendo que se estremeciera de inmediato, Eren paso rápidamente dejando que Levi sostuviera las bolsas y el pudiera sacudirse un poco de la nieve que traía encima de la ropa.

-No recordaba haber visto caer tanta nieve, desde... bueno... la edad media, si desde la edad media.-

-¿Estas seguro de ello?-

Eren levanto su cabeza hacia arriba como tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo que afianzara sus palabras pero al no parecer encontrar ninguno se limito a sonreír.

-Como sea, mientras yo guardo esto y preparo algún aperitivo tu ve a la tina para entrar en calor.-

Levi comenzó a guardar las cosas sin prestar ya mucha atención a Eren que se quedo parado en la puerta de la cocina mirandolo atentamente.

-Te amo Levi, ¿Tu me amas?- Le dijo en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Los pequeños ojos del ángel se entrecerraron haciendo parecerlos solo un par de lineas horizontales, todos los días Eren le decía lo mismo, y él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa manía así que ahora casi nunca le contestaba o soltaba un bufido de fastidio.

-Ve antes de que te resfries.- Le contestó sin darle demaciada importancia.

Eren sonrió ante la seca contestación quedándose solo un poco mirando la espalda del otro hasta que no tuvo más remedio que acatar ordenes e irse a dar un baño de agua caliente que para ser sinceros necesitaba y quería.

Se metió a la tina disfrutando de las sales aromáticas que Hanji había llevado para ella la semana antepasada, esperaba hacerla rabiar, era un malsano gustillo que siempre que podía se daba. Salio de la ducha y fue a ayudar a Levi a cocinar la cena, le agradaban esos momentos de ellos dos haciendo lo que nunca pudieron hacer la primera vez.

Disfruto del agua caliente hasta que esta casi se enfrió, se seco y alisto para ir a comer el aperitivo que hubiera preparado Levi, quizás convencerlo de dejar su lectura y ver juntos acurrucados alguna película. Algo que evocara alguna de sus tantas vidas.

...

Llego su hora de salida, haciendo que practicamente saltara de alegría pues finalmente podría ir a casa a acurrucarse entre sus cobijas con una gran taza de chocolate caliente, amaba el chocolate en todas sus versiones pero este y en esta época era todavía más sublime.

Practicamente corrió hacia el elevador rumbo a su auto, se despidió de algunos compañeros igual de apurados que ella hasta que sintió el toque de una mano sobre su hombro haciéndola voltear.

-Es hora de ir a casa Hanji.-

Ella solo pudo sonreír al reconocer a Farlan.

FIN


End file.
